The present invention relates to vehicle doors, and more specifically, to a quick change vehicle door.
Conventional vehicle doors typically include full outer and inner panels, and full interior trim panels, where assembly of the interior components, such as inner door handles, lock hardware, and the like, is accomplished prior to assembly of the inner door trim panel. However, in cases of service or replacement of these interior components, removal of the full interior trim panel and subsequent realignment is needed. Also, in the case of minor accidents where only slight damage is done to the door, it is often the case that the entire door must be replaced, thus resulting in the expensive subcomponents, which are not damaged, being replaced as well. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a vehicle door that has a sub-assembly which contains these interior components, and that enables quick service or replacement of door panel outer sub-assemblies, thereby eliminating the need to remove full interior trim panels and realign the door hinges or latch.
It is therefore desired to have a vehicle door that incorporates a feature which allows for outer closure sub-assembly service or replacement without requiring full interior panels and door hinges to be removed and subsequently realigned, thereby saving on time required for service or replacement, as well as saving on part cost of the interior components that need not be removed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a quick change vehicle door that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention advantageously provides a vehicle door including a carrier sub-assembly having at least one hinge and a latch, and a closure sub-assembly having an inner panel and an outer panel detachably received by the carrier sub-assembly.
It is a feature of the present invention that the vehicle door has a carrier sub-assembly which allows for replacement of outer closure sub-assemblies without requiring removal and realignment of door hinges.